In recent years, the use of electronically presented content has become increasingly popular and widespread. In some examples, certain electronically presented content, such as multi-player games, involve highly complex scenarios requiring significant computational resources. For example, a multi-player game may involve the simulation of a complex three-dimensional world with thousands of objects that must be simulated and rendered. Such complex scenarios may be implemented in a multi-node computing environment in order to distribute the computational tasks for more efficient and responsive processing. However, implementation in a multi-node computing environment requires allocation of simulation tasks and coordination between the nodes. When simulation responsibility for simulated objects is passed between nodes, delays may be introduced due to data exchange and coordination between the nodes. This can introduce graphics artifacts such as tearing and jitter, affecting the quality of the user experience.